1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of physical exercise equipment, and more particularly to a safer weight bench design.
2. Background of the Invention
Resistance exercises are a form of strength training that stimulates the muscle by requiring a body part to overcome resistance against opposing force. Typically, the body part is challenged by using dumb bells, barbells, and other forms of weights. The goal of the program is to increase the muscle mass, and in bench pressing, the effort is concentrated on the upper body area.
By subjecting the upper body to strength training, a person develops not only muscular strength and endurance, but improved physical appearance and metabolism. This means that a person who exercise regularly not only reduces risks of injuries caused by activities such as heaving lifting but view life with a healthier attitude. Attractive physical appearance is conducive to a fruitful social encounter and successful business life. In addition, for many people, exercise relieves stress that may trigger diseases such as heart attacks and strokes.
While the benefits of strength training are well recognized, not everyone has the time to go to the gym. Or, some just prefer to work out alone or at home. In either case, a safety issue arises when a lifter wants to bench press alone. This is especially true during bench presses when the lifter is positioned on his/her back. As the exhaustion from 30 repetitive cycles sets in, the probability of not being able to lift the weight off the person""s chest increases. This is especially true as weights and repetitions are increased to add rigor to the workout. Thus, instead of improving muscle fitness, the lifter becomes subject to serious risks of injury.
To address the concern of lifters who like to workout alone, various contraptions have been designed to prevent the lifter from being pinned under the weight bar after a failed lift. One such device is a platform height adjusting mechanism disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,193. A lifter actuates the device when the barbell can no longer be safely lifted from the lifter""s chest. The safety device causes a pivotal displacement of the support platform that creates an opening between the lifter and the barbell between from which the lifter now can emerge.
There are numerous other safety devices such as cables that are hooked to pulleys and operate to keep the weights from falling below a certain level. Other methods use support bars to raise the weights off the lifter""s chest.
However, none of these other devices address the problem of protecting the lifter from the jarring motion of the safety devise itself. The safety of the prior art devices is questionable, and generally the prior art devices were cumbersome to use and deploy. What is needed is a means for protecting the lifter not only from the barbell weights, but from the impact when the safety device is triggered and the barbell weights are restrained. Such means should be not only be cost effective, but add minimal amount of bulk or weight to the equipment.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a safe environment for an individual involved in bench-pressing weights. The present invention employs several novel features including a mechanical safety device when the operator needs to escape being pinned by the barbell. There is a controlled lowering motion with a mechanical knuckle, and a double safety bar support among other features.
The present invention provides a means of reducing the effects created when the safety mechanism is actuated by the lifter after a failed lift. Spatial disorientation is minimized when the lifter""s head drops back simultaneously with the head portion of the bench. Likewise, lifter""s back is protected as the head drops below a horizontal plane.
One embodiment of this invention is to provide a conventional weight bench with a tilting means to allow the head portion of the bench to pivot gently as the barbell is secured on a resting member running along the side of the bench. The tilting means is actuated by a foot lever and is attached to the body support pad and the frame. The cushioning effect is accomplished by interconnecting the mechanical knuckle and hydraulic cylinder with a pair of horizontal bars, and with a rubber or neoprene stopper at the end of travel. The frame is also fitted with pins on both ends that are used as resting pads for the weight bar as the body support pad is lowered.
Another object of the invention is to provide motivation to continue with the exercise regiment. Once the lifter becomes secure in knowing that in the event of a failed lift, an escape hatch can be created with a simple action of kicking the foot lever, the lifter""s exercise regiment can be increased in order to achieve maximum physical and mental condition. Furthermore, the lifter may become motivated to exercise even when tired or not simply feeling at best.
In comparison to prior art devices, a mechanical safety knuckle that is a safer mechanism when the weights are being pressed. Whereas hydraulic cylinders can fail, the mechanical knuckle does not rely on hydraulics. The mechanical knuckle supports the person ina superior manner when the arms are extended. And, the automatic return also aids in mitigating human error in leaving the device in good working operation.
Yet another object is to provide a safety feature should a cylinder fails as the lifter is in a start position. A cylinder failure at such moment can cause serious injury in that the lifter""s arms are locked in fully extended position as the lifter""s head pivots with the body support pad. Extensive damage to the equipment and the operator may result in as the
weight slams against the support arms. The bars are supported on both ends to increase rigidity and weight capacity of the bars.
One object includes a weight bench assembly with safety features, comprising a bench frame having a first pair of vertical members disposed parallel to a second pair of vertical member, wherein the first and second vertical members are fixedly attached to an elongated base. There are a pair of support elements disposed between the first and second vertical members. A platform with a head end and foot end is pivotally connected to the frame at the foot end, and there is a means for angularly declining the platform.
Another object is the weight bench assembly, wherein the pair of support elements are angularly disposed within the first and second vertical members.
Yet a further object is the weight bench assembly, wherein the means for declining is a knuckle mechanism having three pivoting points for collapsing a unitary support. There is a foot operated lever interconnected to the knuckle mechanism, wherein the foot operated lever actuates the knuckle mechanism. And, a middle pivot point of the knuckle mechanism has an offset center pin. Additionally, the weight bench assembly can further comprise a knuckle brace.
An object includes the weight bench assembly, further comprising a spring for providing tension on the release mechanism. Also, further comprising a shock absorber connected between the horizontal platform and the frame. In addition, the weight bench assembly, further comprising a return spring connected between the horizontal platform and the frame.
An object of the invention is a method for automatic spotting when using a weight bench, comprising the steps of laying on the bench in a substantially horizontal position, bench pressing a set of weights attached to a barbell from the horizontal position, pressing a foot lever when unable to lift the set of weights to a secure position, pivoting a head end of the weight bench, wherein the pivoting drops the head end to a safe position, and securing the set of weights on a pair of support bars.
A final object is a method for automatic spotting when using a weight bench, further comprising the step of returning the weight bench to a substantially horizontal position.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description. As will be realized numerous modifications, alterations and adaptations can be made for achieving an integral sheath positioned on the outer surface of a container or cup, without departing from the spirit or the scope of this invention.